someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
A Late Night Snack
Editor's note: This is my first creepypasta, so don't expect a masterpiece, feel free to edit any mistakes, and please, give me some feedback. Have you ever gotten up to get a “Late night snack”? Well, I certainly do, but after what happened last night, I don’t think I’ll be getting up at night… It all happened in a normal night, my family was sleeping, me, a 14 old teen, was in bed, not being able to sleep, so I thought: "-Why not get up and get something to eat?, I’m always hungry anyways." So I got up, and made my way to the kitchen, opened the fridge and made myself a sandwich, after I sat down on a chair, i felt like I was being watched.. I thought it was at the door, something, the unknown was always scary for me, I forced myself not to look at the door, but unfortunately curiosity took over me, and I slowly turned my head over to see what was standing on the door, and then I saw it. A really tall and skinny figure, leaning over the door, his tongue hanging off his broken jaw, watching my every move, when he noticed I was looking or rather starring his black void in place of eyes, he made this loud high-pitched screech and ran over to my sisters room, I screamed and ran over to my parents room, turning on every light I could, I jumped on my parents bed, they quickly got up, -it’s.. on.. Alic- I was interrupted by my sister screaming, my parents got up, my dad grabbed his baseball bat, and ran over to Alice’s room, “''it''” was standing over my sisters bed, my dad froze, and after a few seconds watching the creature just standing there... heavily breathing while looking down at my sister... She turned her head and made eye contact with me, her face, white like snow, eyes as wide open as it could, my dad ran and hit it in the head with the bat, It started bleeding, the thing looked at my dad, he froze, and dropped the bat, the creature again let out that blood curdling screech and dropped in all fours, it managed to crawl through the window, we just stood there looking at each other, -What the hell was that?. I Finally broke the silence, but i got no responce. after that we all went to the living room and tried getting some sleep in the couch no one could sleep, we just laid there, the awkward silence was killing me, but I eventually dozed off. The next day, my family was still in silence, no “Good morning sweetie” or nothing, just silence, we just did our normal routines, when it the night came, we all went to our rooms and tried getting sleep, I knew I couldn’t sleep, so I grabbed my laptop and started writing this, i think I’ll just watch some YouTube videos to try and stop thinking about that, thi- It’s here… at my door… looking at me…. What do I do now?... ~~~~ Real Life Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story